


Skull-Smash, Bladder Splash

by CaptainL95



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: Celebration! The Ioka Tribe has been greeted by a bunch of fascinating fellows, and a feast and party was thrown! Crono and Ayla competed in a skull-smash drinking contest, and a fierce one at that, because Ayla drank way more than a cavewoman should. Could be why she passed out almost immediately afterwards. No worries, though, because she's up the next morning, on a journey with these new guys to retrieve their belongings from the dastardly reptites! Except...Ayla's got a lot of drink still in her. A lot. No worries, though, she's tough. She can hold it until they're done, right?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Skull-Smash, Bladder Splash

"Oogh...Ayla too much skull-smash..." Curled up in the Ioka Village's Chief hut, clutching the furry bristles of her animal pelt mat, Ayla suffered under the morning aftereffects of a traditional 65,000,000 B.C. party. But how could they not celebrate? The tribe had been graced by the arrival of four strange, but strong fellows named Crono, Marle, Lucca, and an especially unusual one named Robo. And, in the midst of the music and bobonga, Ayla and Crono had competed in a skull-smash drinking contest. Even though Ayla had drunk less than her opponent, she was still feeling the powerful ramifications of all those fluids, as well as the painful, pounding reminder why the liquid had gotten its name.

She wasn't going to laze around all day, but right now, she wanted nothing more than a little extra time to sleep off the hangover. Which, of course, meant that four people had to come running into her tent, the four new people. "We've got a problem," Lucca shouted, instantly doubling the stabbing agony in Ayla's head. "Something important of ours was stolen!"

"It may be difficult for Ayla to respond, given the high volume of impurities in the fluids circulating in her system from the previous night," Robo informed. "Not unlike you were carrying until this morning, prior to expulsion."

While Crono was still out of it thanks to drinking even more skull-smash than Ayla, Marle and Lucca were taken aback. "W-were you watching us, Robo," Marle exclaimed, with a bright blush across her cheeks.

"Affirmative. I found your rushed excursion to the denser flora to be unusual."

Everybody was silent for the next few seconds, before Lucca commented, "I'll need to go in and delete those memories later."

Despite Robo's concerns, Ayla groaned and stumbled to her feet. "Stolen? Must be reptites! Leader Azala strong, very mean! Ayla fight, but never beat!" With a clear goal in mind and a drive in her blood, the prehistoric woman dropped on all fours and dashed past everyone, straight out the flaps of her hut, leaving the pelt blowing in the breeze. Lucky for everyone that she had been too tired to undress to nothing before falling asleep last night, so she was instead in her usual wear as she ran out into the open: a gray fur scarf hanging past her waist, gray fur top wrapped around her voluptuous chest, and gray fur bottoms beneath a gray fur skirt. To a more modern, 1000 AD eye, it looked more like she was dressed for a slightly chilly day at the beach. Not very fashionable, but functional and easy to move in, along with showcasing her muscular, battle-hardened build.

So gung-ho, nobody else was mentally prepared to follow Ayla, not before she came back to fetch them. "Follow Ayla! Know way to reptites!" Being the only guide they had, everyone followed the cavewoman, south out of Ioka Vilage, straining to keep up.

However, even though she was the one setting the pace, Ayla was struggling as well. With every bound forward, every shake as her palms and toes hit the ground and propelled her further forward, she felt a ripple radiate throughout her body, from her stomach to her extremities, as the contents of her bladder sloshed around and collided with its walls with the force of an ocean wave, twice every second.

Ayla was confident in her strength, and that extended to her bladder. While out hunting for either food or materials, it was often safer to hold off on relieving oneself, sometimes for extended periods of time. There was no benefit in waiting too long, as she had chastised her partner Kino for several times, but in a time-sensitive situation like now, it was better to wait. She could handle the mild pressure in her abdominal region until the reptites were dealt with.

That was easier said than done, of course, when Ayla looked around at her surroundings, now consisting of many thick, tall, luscious green trees. While she was capable of holding it, if she had no reason to, she would readily release her bodily fluids on a tree. Aside from there being nowhere more suitable to do her business, it was satisfying to stand against the trunk and spray the bark down, with the volume serving as proof of her strength and endurance. And she lived in a time before modesty was created, so being in a party was not an obstacle. It became a matter of weighing which would be more detrimental: stopping everyone to pee, or having her fighting prowess deteriorate due to desperation.

"Grawr!" Whether she'd be fighting was soon decided for her, as from the thick treeline came a large golden beast, bipedal with horns and wings, known to the Ioka as a Bao Bao. And, for a dumb animal, it knew what it was doing, cornering the team in a narrow passage, leaving room for only Ayla, Crono, and Lucca to engage. With no regard to her internal needs, Ayla's feral nature took hold, and she growled right back, as Crono unsheathed his sword and Lucca drew her gun. Ayla, however, relied on nothing more than her fists to get the job done, not even a wooden club, and held her hands in front of her, ready to rumble.

However, even without being weighed down by weaponry, Crono still beat Ayla to the punch on attacking, leaping towards the Bao Bao with his sword held to his side, and swung it in a powerful arc...missing the creature entirely. Clearly, he was still a bit under the weather. Even he seemed surprised, as he froze entirely after the whiff, looking at his sword like it was the problem. So distracted was Crono, he was caught off-guard by Bao Bao thrusting an arm out and wrapping its massive hands around his torso, lifting his feet off the ground, reeling back with the pitch, and tossing the poor man straight at Ayla.

With a sturdy stance. ready for the throw, Ayla opened her arms and caught Crono in a hug-like embrace, and while she endured much of the force, the speed still knocked her off her feet and sent them both flying into a tree. Good thing Crono had a couple cushions for his head in the collision, and even as Ayla's bare back rubbed against the rough bark, she wasn't fazed. At least, not because of direct pain.

To say that the impact shook up something fierce inside Ayla would be putting it very, very mildly. "Oof! Ayla hurt!" Every ounce of urine in her bladder jolted and jumped as a result of the crash, causing the heavy liquid to land with excess gravitational force against the floor of the internal organ, putting unnecessary stress on her urethra. And, given that she had quite the capacity and endurance, to the point she'd have to be really full to even feel anything, that was a lot of sudden weight. Even as Crono got off her and rushed back into battle, and Ayla attempted to stand up, she doubled over and pressed her muscular thighs together to stay dry.

Eventually, the strong desire subsided, and she was back on her feet with her usual vigor. But clearly, she had spent too long out of the game, as by the time she was ready to rumble, Lucca already had a ring of fire circling her, directing it forward with an extension of the arm, setting the Bao Bao ablaze, more than enough to put it down for good. And just watching that, Ayla's internal struggle was forgotten, as she rushed to Lucca's side with wonder in her eyes. "Amazing! How you make fire?"

"Well...I'm not sure I can explain it in a way that you can comprehend," Lucca dodged, looking off to the side instead of maintaining eye contact with Ayla.

The silence that followed was thick enough to be cut with the blunt end of a mop handle, though Ayla was still hopping around Lucca, eager to learn her secrets...and because she had quite the desperation that required dancing to stave off. Even as each leap sloshed her pee around, with what little room it had to ripple in her expanding bladder, the motions kept her mind off the pain.

But even that was interrupted by an interjection from Robo. "My scanners indicate the presence of further creatures in these woods. If we wish to pursue the reptites, it would be wise to continue, without haste."

Marle concurred. "We don't know what the reptites could do with that Gate Key, there could be some very dire consequences if we don't get it back soon."

A chorus of agreement rang out, and the party dashed off, deeper into the forest maze towards the reptite lair. Because of her running stance, and her need to guide the rest, Ayla took the lead with her cat-like gait. She was moving fast, but she was no longer so confident in being able to easily stay dry until they had caught the reptites. She really had to pee, after all.

However, despite being fully aware of her need, Ayla refused to make a stop to relieve herself before continuing. "Crono strong. Crono friends strong. Ayla show Ayla strong too!"

* * *

After exiting the forest maze, the team was met with the entrance to a mountain, serving as the reptite's lair. There was some discussion on a plan of attack with Lucca and Robo, formulating a strategy, at least until Ayla rushed straight in, head-on. After all, she was in a bit of a hurry to get this over with. Both to get revenge on the reptites for messing with her and her friends, and to relieve herself of the task at hand so she could relieve herself without worry. She just wasn't expecting that hasty attitude would lead the group astray, down hole after hole without making any true progress. They had spent close to an hour in here now.

"Ooh...too much Ayla water..." And Ayla's condition had deteriorated significantly in that time. With every new room, every battle, every attack, the weight of her bladder seemed to grow, and the bulge on her toned tummy seemed to expand. The pent-up urine continued to tease her private parts with an outward pressure, like a dam holding back an incredible flood. Her midsection's temperature spiked as the pee was affected by, and sapped, her body heat. Even her seemingly inhuman abilities were suffering as a result of her dire need.

While the craggy walls of the caverns weren't quite as appealing or tempting as the plentiful plant life outside when it came to suitable territory for marking, at this stage, Ayla was willing to consider anything. Thoughts cascaded through her mind of a waterfall of her pee cascading down the cracks and crevasses, leaving a shiny, foamy trail to the ground in a massive puddle.

The only thing keeping her from following through with that fantasy was pride. As the group fought their way through reptites and many other hostile creatures, and Ayla began to slip, she could see just how strong her friends were. That was great, she loved seeing more strong people, but she didn't want to fall behind, especially when they were bending the very elements of nature to their whims. And they hadn't stopped to take a leak, so neither would she. If she could help it.

But amidst her pain, they stood in the deepest corridors of the reptite lair, standing before a wide entranceway. The whole cave system had a putrid scent that Ayla was more than familiar with, but it was stronger than ever here. "Azala smell strong! Must be near!" Everybody looked between each other, nodded, and rushed in.

As soon as they entered, a deeper female voice echoed across the walls. "Could the humans really be capable of creating something so advanced?"

Recognizing the voice, Ayla dropped to her hands and feet, bared her teeth, and growled. "Azala!"

Hearing her name, the reptite queen turned to face the party, with the stolen Gate Key in her claws. "Oh, a group of humans come to find me. Though, these other humans seem to be cut from finer cloth than you, Ayla. Perhaps they will better be able to answer my question." Azala held the Gate Key out before her. "What is the purpose of this device?"

Since she couldn't give even an inkling of an answer, Ayla could only watch as everyone else silently watched the situation, giving no answers. And because it was so silent, a silence that seemed to drag on for millenia, she had the time and opportunity to reflect on her bladder once more. Not that she could avoid thinking about it anymore, with just how all-encompassing the pain coursing through her veins now was. It was no longer just the weight bothering her, but the intense pressure paired with it. This pee wanted to get out, and it felt like her rock-hard bladder was taking every step to force it out, with only Ayla's mighty muscles able to hold it back. In her horizontal stance, butt raised in the air, she shook and shivered, resisting the urge to shoot a stream from behind in her current stance.

Never in a million years would Ayla imagine she could possibly become so desperate to pee, and she couldn't imagine it ever happening again, even if she lasted two million years. A growing portion of her better judgment commanded her to run out of the room, drop her bottoms, and release the flood. A smaller part was even recommending she do it in front of everybody, in front of Azala. A cavewoman's sense of biology may have been comparatively lacking, but she was aware enough to realize that the searing pain below her stomach was bad.

"No! Ayla strong! Ayla win!" With the five of them working together, Azala wouldn't stand a chance, even if Ayla was splitting her strength the entire time.

"I should have expected I wouldn't get a straight answer from humans," Azala sighed. "Never mind, then. If you won't help me, then I'll just get you out of my way." Raising an arm in a commanding fashion, the reptite queen called out. "Nizbel!"

No sooner did she shout the name that the caverns began shaking with a quaking force in regular intervals. Robo remained gyroscopically stable, but all the humans began stumbling, holding their arms out to their sides for balance. Lucca even fell to one knee. And, of course, every tremor caused a crash of urine against Ayla's bladder walls, and especially against the exit chute. Truthfully, a couple hot dribbles soon pooled in her clothing, and she quickly bucked her legs into the air to change her stance, into one where her legs could press together while keeping the quadrupedal posture.

Finally, the source of the shaking revealed itself as a triceratops monster, presumably the Nizbel that Azala called for, emerged from a cave in the back, looking mean and malicious. And Azala was all too pleased about that. "At least I'll be free from you irritating, inferior humans." Taking a step back, the reptite queen hid behind Nizbel, while the humans (plus Robo) readied for battle.

Just looking at Nizbel, Ayla could tell that this battle was sure to be a difficult one. The dino was tall and muscular, in a way that the cavewoman could only dream of one day achieving. And it looked mad, belting out a mighty roar.

But Crono would not be deterred, and he raised both arms in the air, as a spiral of sparkles formed in the empty space between. Once again, he was making full use of his magical, elemental control, as he summoned a devastating bolt of lightning from the heavens above, in this deep, underground cave, striking Nizbel with a crackling sizzle. Their expedition so far had led them to discover that dinosaurs had a weakness to lightning, a shock that brought their defenses to near-zero, making for a strong opening move.

And opened Nizbel up for a fantastic one-two punch. Being cold-blooded, the dinosaurs were also vulnerable to low temperatures, and that's where Marle stepped in, with the frosty mist forming around her outstretched palms, rapidly forming into a miniature glacier above her person. Or, rather, above another's head. "Ayla, catch!" This was a move the two had discovered would work recently, where Marle used her water magic to create an ice boulder, several times Ayla's size, for the cavewoman to throw at an opponent.

Problem was, Ayla was a bit distracted at the moment, for obvious reasons. So, when Marle called her name, she was jolted upright, shocked, and she hurriedly put her hands in the air to catch the ice. Unfortunately, because she got into the stance so hastily, her feet weren't planted correctly as the heavy load dropped into her grasp, and her knees buckled. Not enough to cause her to drop it, but her subsequent toss wasn't as strong as it could have been. Only strong enough to fly into Nizbel's face hard enough to shatter and push the stunned beast back.

Nizbel wasn't out quite yet, though. Though still dazed, sparks began to fly off the dinosaur's body with a popping and crackle, growing in volume and intensity with every passing second. However, it only came to a head as Crono charged in, blade at the ready. Just before the sword could cut Nizbel's flesh, the monster's eyes shot open, and the sparks formed together into an aura of lightning, one that soon shot forth in all directions. All of a sudden, Nizbel was back, in full fighting form, no longer held back by the electricity.

And that electricity did a lot worse than simply stun the fighting human party. While Crono was mostly able to bear through the shock, thanks to his innate thunder resistance, Marle took a heavy brunt of the pain, and Ayla had it even worse. Not so much due to the pure voltage, as Ayla had an incredible resistance to pain, but the involuntary spasms birthed from that electricity coursing through her. Meaning, another spurt of hot pee into her bottoms, dampening the crotch of her fur bikini significantly more than it was before.

The Ioka chief was strong, no denying it, but even she was beginning to fail. Her knees shook like these were arctic conditions, and against her pride, she doubled over and squeezed her meaty thighs together. It was nice to provide a little physical wall against her urethra, but it did little to pacify the tsunami within. She was already a bit wet from the earlier spurts, which made it even harder to resist soaking herself further. Anybody with sense would give up by now, before they seriously hurt themselves just trying to hold pee.

"Grawgh! Ayla...Ayla not lose!" With her teeth clenched, Ayla pounced onto Nizbel, scratching at the dinosaur's face ferociously with sharp fingernail claws, over and over again. This time, Nizbel was on guard, so the assault wasn't doing much for damage, but Ayla couldn't be faulted for her tenacity. She was only stopped when the monster's large fingers wrapped around her body and tossed her away.

Though she was thrown with force, Ayla didn't go flying into a wall, and landed on her feet pretty well. But that doesn't mean it was without pain, because this was the strongest jolt to her bladder yet. This time, she froze in place, as her body went all-in on securing her vast quantities of urine, with no movement apart from some violent shivering and quivering pupils. And a tiny dribble of water droplets from between her legs, practically invisible in the dark caverns.

This was it, Ayla was at her limit. No human could last long with this much urine inside them, even the cavewoman was pushing believability here. She had leaked enough to always be feeling the little puddle in her pants, sticking to her privates, an amount that could have easily already served as a catalyst for a full wetting. And maybe it should have, put an end to the pain so she could focus on the fight, and wash her clothes once all was said and done. She'd certainly feel better.

But what would giving up say about her? What would it say about the strength of the Ioka Tribe, if their chief had no choice but to pee herself? Around other strong people, around Azala, that simply wasn't an option. Steeling herself for the greatest pain she'd ever experienced, Ayla resolved to hold it until the fight was done, no matter what it took.

Unfortunately, said decision meant she was only fighting at a fraction of her full power. The cycle continued as it had the first time, with Crono stunning Nizbel with lightning, Marle using ice, and Ayla with her raw strength. They would get a few attacks in, Nizbel would discharge the electricity (which of course further pushed Ayla every time, leaving her to kiss her wounds to feel better), and the loop would continue.

Finally, just when Ayla's mind was about to break, drowning in urine, one final slash from Crono was enough to finally put Nizbel down for good. With a loud roar of pain, the dino collapsed onto the ground. And Azala was none too pleased about that. "Rrgh...you damn naked apes! Don't think you've proven any superiority yet!" Running off, the reptite queen dropped the Gate Key, whose true purpose she was still unaware of, and retreated somewhere the dangerous humans wouldn't chase.

Lucca ran to the fallen device and picked it up, rotating it in her hands to inspect every corner. "Good, the Gate Key looks fine."

Ayla, meanwhile, couldn't care less about the stolen good itself, and had instead followed Azala with her eyes. "Yeah! Azala run, and Azala not come bAGH!" And there it was. Ayla got excited from their victory, and with her concentration slipping even a slight percentage, her bladder took over and began answering its own call. Her iron bladder was rock hard and burning a hole in her abdomen, quivering and pleading, and it was about to get its way. It was all too clear that Ayla wasn't making it back to the surface to pee somewhere normal.

Good thing Ayla wasn't concerned with where it was "normal" to pee. All that mattered was that she had won, so she could take a leak anywhere as she reveled in her victory. And she got right to that, running to the nearest wall with her hands on her crotch, fingers tensed as hard as could be, sweat causing her exposed skin to glisten in the limited light.

Marle seemed to be the only one that noticed Ayla's odd behavior. "Ayla, is something bothering you?"

With her end goal in sight, Ayla saw no reason to be secretive. "Ayla need make water!"

"Make wa...what are you talking about?" The questioning had caught everyone else's attention, meaning Marle, Crono, Lucca, and Robo were all watching as Ayla hobbled to the wall.

Which meant they all bore witness to what transpired when she reached her goal. Her knees were already partially bent from her stiff gait, and they stayed that way as she spread them as far apart as she could before losing balance, with her left hand reaching down and lifting her skirt, and her right hand pulled the crotch of her bottoms aside, a bit of a difficult task with how thick they were, especially without ripping them to shreds in the process. The latter was more the concern for someone of Ayla's abilities.

One of those abilities, as was soon discovered, was power pissing. Before she had even fully disrobed, meaning one last large splash of hot urine in her clothes, Ayla shot a harsh jet of pee from her prehistoric privates, golden with white-water streaks, slamming into the jagged stone with almost no height lost in the foot-long gap between her and the wall. The torrent crashed into the rock with such force that droplets flew off the point of impact constantly, and far enough that her legs were becoming moist with a thin layer of tinkle, as an added bonus to the trickles that got caught on her folds and instead snaked down her inner thighs.

As she whizzed all over the wall, the humid air around her seemed to warm up, thanks to the influence of her spilling bodily fluids. It had been pent up inside her body for so long, her personal heat had brought the warmth of her pee up to a boiling level. Even in the tepid air of these deep caverns, the difference in temperature caused a transparent steam to rise from the flowing fluids, at least to Ayla's eyes.

Not that Ayla was looking at the moment. Her eyes were rolling up, to the back of her skull, as her head drooped to face the ceiling and her jaw hung limp, drool dripping from the corner of her mouth. Her entire lower half seemed to shiver from the incredible force of the piss stream gushing forth, all as it crashed against a hard surface like a huge waterfall, creating a foamy ocean as it pooled on the floor after trailing down the crags and cracks in the wall, now surrounding and warming the soles of Ayla's bare feet.

And she was not bothered at all by it. On the contrary, she was in as much bliss as she had ever been. Her massive boulder of a bladder was rapidly shrinking and deflating, and each drop that exited left behind a shockwave of ecstasy that overpowered Ayla, sending her deep down into an inescapable pit of pleasure. And from deep within that rapidly-draining well, all that could be heard were inarticulate sighs and moans. "Aahhhh...hhaaahhhh...gggaaaahhhh..."

Yet, no matter how much the flood poured forth, it continued with no signs of a conclusion. Ayla was famous in the Ioka Tribe for her insane capacity, a chief had to be strong, and she was strong in many different ways beyond combat ability; namely capacity, holding, and the spray that followed. She had proven long ago that she could beat the men of her clan when it came to distance and power. Kino had challenged her a few times, just the two of them in the forest, and she had trounced him on all three fronts.

Still, she was only human, and her piddle began thinning, though with many spurts of full power punctuating the river, in a smooth decline until it was little more than a soft trickle, now falling directly into the gargantuan puddle at her feet. Once that was done and over with, a couple drops dripped out, both from within her body and what was stuck to her outer orifices, until she could summon nothing else forth. Letting her bottoms snap back into place and dropping her skirt, Ayla's head dropped forward as she panted a few times and smiled. "Phew...ah, Ayla feel much better now!"

Looking downwards, Ayla couldn't help but admire her handiwork. The shiny wall and bubbly mess on the ground were a pure testament to Ayla's bladder ability, in a way that she herself had never experienced. "Ayla make so much water..." Her new friends were already showing her how much inner strength she truly possessed. That was enough to be grateful for.

Speaking of her new friends, she turned back to face them with her usual enthusiasm. "Ayla finished now!" Even though she felt great, she found an odd scene when she rotated back around: Marle covering Crono's eyes, and Lucca, having climbed up on Robo's back, covering Robo's eyes, and everyone (sans Robo) had a bright blush on their cheeks. Ayla tiled her head, confused. "Why you hide eyes?"

"D-don't you have any shame, Ayla," Lucca called out. "You don't just...do something like that in the open! Especially not in front of guys!"

That answer did not help the cavewoman understand, not in the slightest. "Why so weird? Man, woman, all make water."

Stunned, the modern girls couldn't counter that argument. All they could do was look at each other, dumbfounded. "Society really has advanced in the last 65 million years," Marle realized, with the most awkward smile. Lucca could only nod in agreement.

And Ayla, far off to the side, was still in the dark. "Others strange. But they fun!"


End file.
